To Feudal Japan We Go!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Join Kai, Kagome's random & somewhat insane Otaku cousin from America, & her pet fox Hushy, as they join the Inutachi on their quest. R&R! Kai The Black Flame Kitsune KogaxKaiOC
1. To Japan I Go!

Kai: Disclaimer!

Koga: (In a Shock collar) Kai doesn't own Inuyasha.

Kai: Thank You! I love your tail! (Plays with Koga's tail)

* * *

The Authoress/OC:

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai, Kazekage, Flame girl, Flarix, ect.

Sex: Female

Age: 15

Birthday: Oct. 31st

Eyes: Bright Blue, they change to Green with intense emotions

Hair: Black with a blue sheen. It reaches her upper back. Her bangs frame her face & reach past her chin.

Outfit: A tan tanktop with two dark brown sleeves that aren't attached but they reach from right over her elbows to her wrists where they flare out, a light tan scarf around her neck, a light blue denim skirt with a burgundy belt, thigh high black socks with white skulls & light and dark pink hearts, a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with white skulls, & a pair of black aviator goggles with white skull & light pink heart stickers on it on her forehead.

Accessories: A blood red pendant with a silver dragon wrapped around the gem, three small silver hoops in each ear, & a charm bracelet. Her nails are painted black.

Weapons: A frying pan, a serving platter, a fruit bowl, & a guitar like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly. She is absolutely deadly with a frying pan & her guitar.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet at times she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, a psychotic pyromaniac & she can also be VERY random at times.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kaia, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Kaia, just Kai. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her). She always has on her goggles, even while at school. She's an anime otaku & is Naruto, The Sixth Hokage in the club Anime Mafia, which she started. She's also a huge fan of Naruto & her fav char. is Gaara. She also has a pet fox demon with two tails named Kitsuna, but she prefers to be called Hushy.

Family: Her father Daisuke died when she was nine, so it's just her, her mom Kayla, her 19 year old brother Zeke, & her 7 year old annoying little brother Riku. The family pets include Bijan (Boy) & Rijah (Girl), her half wolf, half Husky puppies which are also brother & sister, her mom's black cats Aneko & Dark, her older brother Zeke's pet bunny, that she got to name Bugs Bunny, his golden retriever puppy Buddy, & her little brother Riku's pet goldfish that looks like a koi called Mr. Fishy, & his hamster, Hamtaro.

D.Species: Shadow/Fire Wolf. Her fur is ebony black with a reddish sheen, & her tail reaches the back of her knees.

D.Markings: A black upside down cresent moon on her forehead, two dark red stripes on each cheek, her neck, her left wrist, the sides of her waist, & her right ankle.

Outfit: A short kimono top that only reaches her thighs & is black with silver trimmings. A black dragon with blood red eyes is on the front of it, It also has a pair of shorts that she wears under it because it shows off her underwear if she didn't, it has a low neckline, & it doesn't have sleeves. She also wears a pair of wooden sandals.

Weapons: Two katanas. They both have a black dragon with blood red eyes etched into the blades, along with the kanji for 'BlackDragon' etched above the hilt. The sheaths are black with dark red flames.

Other info: In her demon form, her eyes turn blood red, & her hair stays black but has a dark reddish sheen to it & it reaches just past the back of her knees.

* * *

It was a sunny day & a sixteen year old girl was sitting on a plane staring out the window. She was wearing blue jeans, a black Naruto t-shirt, her converse sneakers, & of course, her black aviator goggles. She was Kai & she was on the plane headed to Japan completely against her will.

((Flashback))

_"Mom, I don't want to go to Japan! I don't want to leave my friends! I'm NOT going!" Kai yelled at her mother._

_"Kai, you have to. It's just for a while!" Her mom, Kayla, told her._

_"Then why aren't you sending off Zeke or Riku?! Why only me?!" Kai yelled._

_"Well..."_

_"I knew it! You just don't want me anymore! I bet the minute I'm gone, you'll forget all about me!"_

_"Kai that's not true!"_

_"I don't give a damn what you think anymore! If you don't want me FINE! I'll be in my room packing!" Kai then ran up the stairs before her mom could respond._

((End Flashback))

"Stupid mom. Why am I always the one who has to suffer from her choices?" Kai said as she pulled out her MP3 & started to listen to Nickelback, Savin' Me, while she read Shonen Jump.

"You know, you shouldn't blame your mom for sending you to Japan. I mean, you've always wanted to go." Hushy, Kai's pet two-tailed fox demon whispered as she poked her head out of Kai's carry on.

"Hushy! Get back in there! I don't think the airline attendant will be very happy if she caught me with a talking two-tailed kitsune in my bag!" Kai whispered. Hushy ducked back in & Kai zipped the bag closed just enough so she could breathe right as the airline attendant walked past.

Hushy was right though, Kai had always wanted to go to Japan, ever since she was a little girl, & even more so when she became an Otaku. She had been once before when she was around 5 but she didn't remember it very much. Kai would be staying with her Aunt Hitomi, cousins Kagome & Souta, & her grandpa at the Higurashi family shrine. Suddenly the pilot came on & announced that the plane would be landing in Tokyo General Airport in five minutes.

Later...

After Kai got her bags, She started to look for her ride.

"Kai! Over here!" She heard someone yell. She looked & saw her cousin Kagome. She ran over to her.

"Hey Kags! I missed you!" Kai said as they hugged.

"I missed you to Kai. How was your flight?" Kagome asked.

"Murder. So is it just you?" Kai asked.

"No, Mom, Souta, & Gandpa are outside waiting for us." Kagome said.

"Ok, let's get out of here." Kai said as she & Kagome headed for the exit.

At The Shrine...

"You'll have the guest room. We decorated it according to what you like. Kagome's room is next door & Souta's is down the hall." Kai's aunt, Hitomi, told her when they got inside.

"Thanks aunt Hitomi." Kai told her. Kai & Kagome went upstairs to Kai's new room. Once inside Kagome helped Kai unpack.

"Kai, I have a secret that I want to tell you. Mom, Souta, & Grandpa already know but no one else does, so don't tell anyone no matter what, ok?" Kagome told her as they unpacked Kai's things.

"Your secret is safe with me, Kags." Kai told her.

"Ok, on this land is a shinto shrine & in it is a well called the Bone Eater's Well." Kagome told her.

"I remember that! We were forbidden to go near it." Kai said & Kagome nodded.

"Yes, but the thing is, I can travel from the Modern states era to the Warring States era through that well. I go through that well & I come out in Feudal Japan where demons exist." Kagome told her.

"No way. Ok, now I have a secret to tell you that only I know." Kai said unzipping her Carry-on & pulling out Hushy.

"This is Kitsuna, but she likes to be called Hushy. She is a two-tailed kitsune that can speak & according to her, she is also a demon. Hushy wake up!" Kai said prodding Hushy.

"Wha... Are we in Japan yet?" Hushy said as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my god, it does talk!" Kagome said. At that Hushy's eyes snapped opened & she looked at Kai to Kagome & back.

"It's ok Hushy, I told her about you being able to talk." Kai told Hushy.

"Oh, that's good. So who is she?" Hushy asked.

"This is my cousin Kagome, but I call her Kags for short. Apparently, Kags here can go back & forth from this era to Feudal Japan." Kai said sitting Hushy down.

"Neat." Hushy said.

"So, Kags, can I come along?" Kai asked.

"I don't know..." Kagome said.

"Please, Kags?" Kai asked giving her the uber puppy pout.

"Alright fine." Kagome said.

"Yes!" Kai said as she did her happy dance.

"I'm going back tomorrow, so you might want to repack some stuff." Kagome told her.

"Ok, oh Hushy is coming also." Kai told her.

The rest of the night was uneventful though Aunt Hitomi wasn't sure about Kai going. Finally, Kai took a bath, changed into her pjs, & climbed into bed with Hushy, wxcited over finding out what adventures tomorrow would hold.

* * *

Kai: (Still playing with Koga's tail) And thats a wrap!

Koga: Read & Review!

Kai: Ja ne! (Continues to play with his tail)

See that button down there, click it. You know you want to.


	2. Through The Well We Go!

Kai: Disclaimer!

Koga: (Still in shock collar) Kai still doesn't own Inuyasha.

Kai: Thank You! (Glomps him)

* * *

The Next Day...

Kai woke up & took another bath. She then got dressed. She wore a tan tanktop with two dark brown sleeves that aren't attached but they reach from right over her elbows to her wrists where they flare out, a light tan scarf around her neck, a pair of light blue denim shorts with a burgundy belt, thigh high black socks with white skulls & light and dark pink hearts, a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with white stars, & her pair of black aviator goggles with white skull & light pink heart stickers on it on her forehead. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She then took out the backpack that aunt Hitomi had given her to use & put several pairs of pants, skirts, shorts, PJs, her undergarments, several t-shirts, tanktops, socks, three pairs of shoes, her bathroom essenials, hairbrush & ties, her MP3, her sketchpad & sketch tools, colored pencils, & her bathing suit into it. She also grabbed the spare sleeping bag that her aunt Hitomi had given her as well.

By then Hushy had woken up, & was watching her pack. Just then Kagome opened Kai's door.

"Oh, you're packing. I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving after breakfast." Kagome told her.

"Ok, Kags." Kai told her. After Kai finished packing she grabbed her backpack & headed downstairs for breakfast, hushy at her heels.

After breakfast, aunt Hitomi, Souta, & Grandpa came & saw them off.

"Do be careful, won't you Kai?" Aunt Hitomi told her.

"Don't worry Aunt Hitomi, I'll be careful." Kai told her.

"Ok, on three. One... two... THREE!" Kagome said & they both, with Hushy on Kai's shoulder, jumped into the well.

On the other side...

Kai looked up & saw blue sky.

"Wow, Kags really wasn't lying. I'm really in Feudal Japan." Kai said to herself.

"Kai, Come on." Kagome yelled from the top of the well. Looking around Kai found some vines. She eyed them warily.

"Oh please. If they can hold Kagome, who has a backpack that weights at least three times more then yours, then they'll hold you." Hushy told her.

"I guess your right. Well here go's nothing." Kai said as she climbed the vines.

The vines really did hold up. Once at the top of the well, Hushy moved from Kai's shoulder to her head, which is where she usually stays.

"Kagome!" A girl hollered. Kai looked & saw four people walking towards her & Kagome. One was a girl, another was a guy, but the other two confused Kai. One had silver hair & dog ears, & the other was a child with pointed ears, a tail, & fox feet.

"Come on, Kai. Come and meet everyone." Kagome said as she walked toward the people. Kai followed her.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Kai, she's from America. Kai, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, & Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to each one.

"Hi, like Kags said I'm Kai, & this is my two-tailed fox demon Kitsuna, but she likes to be called Hushy. She can talk." Kai told them.

"I sure can!" Hushy told them.

"Kai, Inuyasha & Shippo are demons. Inuyasha is half dog demon, & Shippo is a fox demon. Sango is a Demon slayer, & that is her pet two-tailed cat demon Kilala, & Miroku is a monk." Kagome explained.

"Miss, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" Miroku asked.

Hushy, obviously sensing that Kai was about to blow jumped from Kai's head to Kagome's head, just as Kai blew a gasket.

"YOU PERVERT! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Kai yelled as she slapped him & then threw him twenty feet & into a tree.

"I probably should have warned him about her temper & martial arts training." Kagome said with a sweatdrop.

"Feh. At least we know she can protect herself." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Kai: (Sitting on her bed) Done!

Koga: (Sitting on a beanbag chair; Still in shock collar) Read & Review please!

Kai: Ja ne! (Glomps the readers)

See that button down there, click it. You know you want to.


End file.
